


Triangle

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: Contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Takatora trusted Ryoma too much doesn't sit well with Mitsuzane.</p><p>Writing this for the "Kisaragi-Gentarou’s Golden Week Tokusatsu Giveaway Challenge"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mitsuzane - Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://zaruba-needslove.tumblr.com/post/82485744094) post

_"Do you really think I could betray Takatora?"_

_"Yes... after all, Nii-san trusts you too much."_

Micchi gritted his teeth as he made his way to his brother's office. Fortunately he guessed right that his brother would return to the office after the confrontation with Kouta. Save his effort to try looking for his brother anywhere else.

"Are you all right, _nii-san_?" he asked as his older brother Takatora glanced towards him, looking quite worn out. His brother nodded.

"That _friend_ of yours can be quite handful to handle..."

Micchi shrugged. "Ryoma-san asked me to find out who's been helping Kouta-san. I'll see what I can find out... and whether or not I can stop him from doing stupid things again."

His brother frowned. "Are you sure you'll be fine doing that? After all, Kazuraba Kouta is still your _important_ friend..."

_Sometimes nii-san could be so kind..._

"I'm fine. Besides, I don't like how he kept messing things up and causing trouble for you. Somehow I felt like _nii-san_ shouldn't have let him off so easily last time."

_Kouta-san never knew how lucky he was, being treated so leniently._

Takatora shrugged as he ran his hand over Mitsuzane's hair. "Don't push yourself too hard. Just focus on getting that information on who's been backing Kazuraba. Anything else just leave it to me."

"Getting that shouldn't be a problem," Micchi mused loudly as he sat on the couch. "Convincing Kouta-san to stay put and not cause problem is one thing. I'm getting tired of hearing him blabber about how evil Yggdrasil is..."

_Seriously, I really had enough of hearing that. Kouta-san thinking that he's the only one acting righteous..._

His brother chuckled as he sat beside Micchi. "Let him think what he want. It's not as if we're doing this to get praises..."

Micchi jumped as he felt his brother's hand squeezing his shoulder. He turned to see his brother staring at him in concern. "If it's hard on you to do this behind your friend's back, you don't have to keep doing it. I'll tell Ryoma to let you off. It's not as if we don't have other means to keep those other kids under control..."

_And not be able to stay with Team Gaim anymore?_

"Ah no!" Micchi suddenly exclaimed. "This was no problem at all... I, want to do this. In order to keep everyone safe—if only I can say the same thing about Kouta-san. But that aside, _nii-san_..."

Takatora cocked his head at him.

Micchi fumed. "Why did you trust Ryoma-san so much? Now that I'm here with you to help out, you don't really have to depend on Ryoma-san on everything!"

_Yes, please depend on me now. I'll protect nii-san from harm! I won't let anyone hurt you._

His older brother stared at him in amusement. "What is that I'm hearing? Did you have something against Ryoma now?"

_Yes... really..._

Micchi pouted. "It's... nothing like that! But... I hate it that you'd always did anything that he _wanted_ you to do—even when it could be _dangerous_. I hate that he could always make you do things that he wants. That's... not okay! What if... there was something he didn't tell—no, I hate to think that Professor Ryoma could so easily manipulate you as he wishes!"

_Like how he did right now, doing something in secret with Minato-san and Sid..._

Takatora frowned at that. "Oh...? Did something happened to make you think that? Did Ryoma do anything suspicious?"

_Yes, he did. But I'm keeping this to myself for now until I find out his motive..._

Micchi hesitated a bit before shaking his head. "Well... not exactly. But seeing him suddenly revealing classified info to Kouta-san before without consulting you... and then openly admiting that he pretended to work hard to keep you happy, hard to say that I'm fine about that. And Ryoma-san don't always treat you respectfully also..."

_And Professor Ryoma was supposed to be just a subordinate!_

His brother seemed amused. "Oh? Is that your only complain against him? Or have you been listening too much of 'evil corporation' stories from your friend?"

"I don't—!"

"That aside, you don't have to worry about me. Or Ryoma, especially. I've known him for quite some time and despite his eccentricity, he's not bad. And Ryoma had always watched over me."

"I can take care of you too! _Nii-san_ 's my brother after all! Ryoma-san's not the only one that can keep you safe, I'm here as well!"

_Why was it nii-san always had something to say in defense of that guy...?_

Takatora gasped as Micchi suddenly lunged at him and hugged him tightly. He could hear his brother chuckling as Micchi welcomed his brother's touch.

"This child... what's wrong with you today?" said Takatora, puzzled.

Refusing to answer that question, Micchi buried his face on his brother's chest.


	2. Ryoma - Amusement

"Ryoma..."

Sengoku Ryoma turned his chair around as he greeted Takatora warmly. "Now _this_ is a great surprise. What brings our _lord_ here at this time? You usually just called me from the office whenever you needed something from me..."

Takatora didn't take the bait like usually... a pity. The man didn't waste his time to state his business.

"Did you say anything _weird_ to Mitsuzane to make him distrust you?"

He grinned. So that last conversation they had earlier _still_ bothered the kid. So much that he voiced it aloud to Takatora. Ryoma made a face at him before shaking his head.

"Why? Did Mitsuzane-kun say anything? But honestly I don't remember doing anything that might offend him."

Well, that was a lie. But knowing Mitsuzane he wouldn't just recklessly tell Takatora about everything. That lad _did_ want to have Takatora be on his side. And that was one of the cards he could use against Mitsuzane.

Takatora shrugged. "Well, never mind. Mitsuzane might just be having one of his emotional bouts. I'm taking him home... since he always gets so clingy whenever he's like this."

He grinned. As he thought. _And trust Takatora to act on his brotherly love..._ , he mused as Takatora started to leave the room.

"But you know..." Ryoma suddenly spoke as Takatora turned to face him. He got off from his chair and walked closer towards the man. "It might be that Mitsuzane-kun was just _jealous_ of me."

Takatora rolled his eyes at him. "Jealous of you? For what?"

Ryoma snorted as he pinned Takatora against the wall. He chuckled as he caught a gasp coming from Takatora. "Well, lately I always get to have you for myself... so it shouldn't be suprising if Mitsuzane started craving for your attention. You're after all... a very _attractive_ person,"

He grinned as he thought he saw colour rushing up to Takatora's cheeks before he was pushed away. Ryoma chuckled again. He always love seeing Takatora so flustered.

"Ryoma! There's a time and place when you can joke around like this!"

Ryoma grinned to himself as he watched Takatora storm out of his office. But just as he was about to close the door behind him, Takatora paused.

"Ryoma..." he suddenly spoke, turning around as he looked serious. "-this was just a supposition. If... I mean if, you had the opportunity... would you ever _betray_ me?"

He whistled to himself before giving Takatora an amused grin.


	3. Takatora - Jealous?

_"Ryoma... this was just a supposition. If... I mean if, you had the opportunity... would you ever betray me?"_

Ryoma's face was unreadable as always, but somehow this time he wished he could have been able to read what's on that man's mind...

_"Now Takatora... how could I ever be able to betray you? I treasured you... much more than you could ever imagined."_

Takatora shook his head hastily as if to shake off that recollection from his mind. Can't believe he really did consider those kind of thoughts... but could it be like Ryoma said? Mitsuzane was jealous? With all his heavy workload... has he been neglecting Mitsuzane? Was that the reason Mitsuzane joined that dance group in the first place?

Mitsuzane was still waiting at the reception as he was told. Takatora couldn't help smiling at the sight of the child.

"Mitsuzane..."

That sweet smile the child immediately let out at the mention of name, totally wiped any kinds of thought Takatora wanted to say to him.

"Are you done with the things you needed to do?" Mitsuzane asked.

Takatora shrugged.

"I guess. Though I suppose I could leave the rest of the work until tomorrow."

Mitsuzane clung onto him again. "Certainly you could, it's not like Yggdrasil stopped functioning when you're not here."

But perhaps... he _had_ been neglecting this kid a bit too much. Despite everything, Mitsuzane was still a child.

"I'm sorry... Mitsuzane," he started to say as his brother looked up towards him.

"For what?"

"Lately I haven't been spending a lot of time with you, have I?"

Mitsuzane made a disgruntled face. "Yes! So now _nii-san_ owes me a lot of _dates_. You better pay all that debt!"

The receptionist nearby started to turn red as she tried hard not to burst out laughing; while Takatora stared at his brother, dumbfounded. Well, if it'd make his brother happy...

"All right. I'll take you anywhere you want... whenever I had the free time."

"Thanks so much, _nii-san!_ " There goes that smile again, that always ended up becoming his weakness. And suddenly Mitsuzane frowned. 

"But _nii-san_ , I'm _serious_. I really  _don't_ want you to depend on Ryoma-san too much."

Takatora sighed.

Perhaps Ryoma _was_ right about that jealous part _as well_.

**Author's Note:**

> At times I don't get how my writing went astray. This was supposed to be full of Micchi rage... and then it turned fluffy. Writing this from three POVs of said persons so that title might stay in the end.


End file.
